lo que tenia que ser y no fue
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: bueno, soy un desastre con eso de los summarys y los titulos, en fin, su dia ya estaba señalado pero un personaje extraño lo cambio, casualidad?


Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece yo los tomo prestado un ratito.

nota:aparece un personaje de Kuroshitsuji, por lo que puede haber spoiler

si no viste el anime o leíste el manga, no lo digo directamente pero se da

a entender, puede haber ooc por parte de este personaje, perdón u.u.

La vio salir de su departamento apurada, la venia observando hace un mes y

según la fecha hoy era el día, no entendió por que, puesto que la joven

gozaba de buena salud, lo mas probable es que fuera un accidente, pero lo que

no entendía era ¿por que estaba haciendo ese trabajo cuando el ya se había

retirado? pero recordó a cierto personaje y su estupidez y supo porque

estaba en esa situación.

Al ser el ultimo día, decidió mostrarse ante ella como una persona normal,

sin su rara vestimenta ni el instrumento que siempre lo acompañaba y el

cual mantenía escondido.

Linda caminaba apurada por las calles de Londres,no es que llegara tarde,

pero conocía a la persona que la esperaba y en lo que llevaban de relación

si ella llegaba un segundo tarde ya se enojaba, iba tan distraída que no

se dio cuenta que choco con alguien hasta que termino sentada en el suelo,

al levantar la vista para ver a la "pared humana" con la cual había chocado

vio a un jove años mayor que ella, alto, vestido con unos jeans

oscuros, botas negras, remera negra y un saco largo negro, podía notar que

tenia el pelo largo recogido, unos ojos de color extraño verde amarillento

y una cicatriz en su rostro.

_Lo, Lo siento_ le dijo Linda al joven.

este la ayudo a levantarse diciéndole que no había problema que en parte

fue su culpa también.

El la observo ir a tomar un taxi, y según tenia entendido no faltaba mucho

para su hora, pero había algo adentro que le decía que debía detenerla,

nunca en sus años de trabajo sintió la necesidad de salvar a alguien, pero

con aquella jovencita era distinto, e hizo lo que jamas pensó hacer.

_Señorita, la invito a un café como modo de disculpa por lo que paso

anteriormente_ le dijo mientras trataba a toda costa que no subiera a ese

auto.

_Lo siento, no lo conozco y por favor déjeme subir al auto_ le respondió

ella tratando de subir al taxi pero no podía porque no sabia como pero de

la nada aquel joven extraño con el que había chocado minutos atrás se

encontraba delante de ella obstruyendole el paso.

El taxista cansado de estar ahí parado y que Linda no subiera al auto, le

hizo señas a un joven que se notaba que estaba esperando también un taxi y

este subió al auto que hace minutos había parado Linda.

Linda al ver eso enfurecida iba a gritarle varias cosas y algunas no muy

agradables al culpable del hecho, cuando sintio una frenada y luego un

estruendo, el taxi que ella tendría que haber tomado, había sido chocado

por un camión que cruzo en semáforo en rojo y por como quedo el auto era

imposible que haya sobrevivientes.

Empezo a sentirse mal y sus piernas le empezaron a flaquear, hubiera

terminado en el suelo si no fuera que ese joven extraño la sostuvo en sus

brazos para que no se cayera.

_Bueno, entonces, ahora ,¿acepta el café? como agradecimiento que le salve

la vida_

ella seguía en shock por lo sucedido y no supo porque pero acepto la

propuesta de aquel extraño.

Entraron a un café muy conocido cerca de ahí e hicieron sus pedidos, Linda

observo al joven que tenia enfrente de ella, realmente era guapo, de

aquellos que podían ser modelos o ser parte de una banda de rock, y sus

ojos lo mas extraño que vio en su vida, estaba tan ensimismada mirándolo

que no se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando.

_he he, parece que la señorita esta distraída hoy, he he_ le dio con una

sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Linda enseguida reacciono, pero para su desgracia se puso colorada, había algo en aquel joven que lo hacia extremadamente atractivo, al parecer el noto ese sonrojo y se burlo de ella de nuevo

_he he he, se ha puesto colorada, he he he_ con la misma "estúpida" atractiva (según ella) sonrisa en su rostro, pero hubo otro detalle que le llamo la atención, desde que se encontraron, el la trataba de "usted", ¡tan vieja no era!, apenas había cumplido los 23 años.

_¿Por que no me tuteas?_ le pregunto tímidamente_ Apenas seras 2 años mayor que yo_

_ ¿eso cree? oh! la señorita quiere que no la trate de usted, mejor dicho ¿eso crees? puedo tener muchos mas años_

"pues si tiene mas años, se mantiene bastante bien" pensó ella, pero rápidamente saco ese pensamiento de su mente "Linda no pienses eso que tienes novio" y para salir de ese silencio, decidió hablar.

_ ¿A que te dedicas?_ le pregunto_ ¿eres modelo? ¿formas parte de una banda de rock? ¿sos parte de la mafia?_ lo ultimo lo dijo a modo de chiste, lo que no espero fue su reacción, empezó a reírse exageradamente y estuvo así por mas de 10 minutos.

_ hehehehehe, ninguno de los tres, digamos que en mi trabajo ya estoy retirado, pero hoy estoy reemplazando a un ex compañero_ le respondió cuando se calmo.

"es extraño" pensó ella . miro su celular y vio que tenia una llamada perdida y se acordó, seguro que la estaba esperando.

_Oh por dios! debo irme, un gusto conocerte, ¿tu nombre?_ le pregunto mientras tomaba su cartera.

el le sonrió y le dijo

_Mis conocidos me llaman Undertaker_

_okay_ Linda salio rápidamente de ahí "Undertaker, definitivamente, forma parte de la mafia"

Mientras iba a su encuentro con Near, no sabia que iba a decirle, no podía llegar y decir "Estuve a punto de subir a un taxi , pero un chico , el cual me choque con el momentos antes, no lo permitió, y perdí el taxi, y este choco, y fui a tomar un café con el a modo de agradecimiento por salvarme la vida al no dejarme subir al auto" definitivamente no podía.

Cuando lo vio, le pidió disculpas por llegar tarde, le explico lo del taxi, pero diciéndole que no lo tomo porque antes de subir se dio cuenta que había dejado su billetera a su departamento y luego al ver el accidente, volvió a departamento para tranquilizarse, por suerte le creyó e hizo lo que el raramente hacia, la abrazo con fuerza.

Mientras tanto una persona vestida de negro observaba esa escena

_La dejaste con vida_ le dijo otra persona que apareció de la nada vestida de rojo, al lado de el_ ¿no te habrás enamorado?_

_No, pero su muerte puede esperar_

Tomatazos a mi! bueno, en realidad esto surgió en una charla con mis queridas Nelis, sobre las parejas mas extrañas y bueno un dia no pregunten porque se me vino a la mente Death Note y Kuroshitsuji y la pareja LindaxUndertaker (fue una locura del momento), pero bueno acá no los puse como pareja ni nada por el estilo, en fin, saludos!


End file.
